


Be Careful

by Theadosia57



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 17:31:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21001481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theadosia57/pseuds/Theadosia57
Summary: Summary:  When a very human girl decides to live with her father, nobody expected the results! She gets pulled into a world that has no right showing itself to her, unfortunately, some think themselves above the laws of supernatural's and men alike!DISCLAIMER: Twilight and its characters belong to S. Meyer. Otherwise, the rest is my musings on an AU.





	Be Careful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silverontherose](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Silverontherose).

> This is for Silverontherose, her idea was if everyone really kept their secrets, and were true to themselves and stayed within the letter of their laws, both vampire and Shifters. All except Edward when he meets his singer. How would twilight go? Of course, I've added my twist. I hope you like this one-shot xx Alexis

**Always Check The Body!**

The small semi-isolated town of Forks Washington looks like so many others, but it holds a secret everyone is unaware of and that's as it should be. The supernatural is real and alive here in the Olympic peninsula! Shapeshifters have lived on the Quileute reservation of La Push, since the time before records were kept. They hold their special abilities close to their chests and have always protected the tribe first and then the Hokwat' when they arrived in droves.

Although nowadays they have books written about them and the tribe's origins, nowhere has it ever been written or spoken of, that they have the ability to change into giant wolves designed to kill only one thing, Vampires or 'Cold Ones'! That's what the Quileute's called them, because their skin, hearts and often their minds were cold, hard and unforgiving. Humanity ceased to mean anything to most vampires once they were turned, as many forgot everything they once were and knew.

As was the way of the tribe, when vampires appeared the young men turned into wolves to protect everyone else, they did not age and until the threat passed or they stopped phasing produced few heirs. This gave the tribe's council the look of always having a generation missing, but in only the lineage of the leading families, who were called Black, Clearwater, Uley and Ateara in the beginning and later joined by Littlesea, Fuller, Cameron and La'hote as they married into the four main families. 

So except in times of peace and no other outside supernatural interference, this phenomenon always occurred. If you looked closely you would see the elders were not more than fifty years at the most, in the case of Harry Clearwater, while Chief Billy Black was in his mid to late forties and the only older man amongst them was in his late sixties, he was the tribe's shaman Quill Ateara the third. The birth rate of the leading families was sporadic at best; the wolf gene was the obvious cause. Children were usually singular or in the case of the twins Rebecca and Rachel Black did not carry the gene at all.

There had been no wolves in the tribe since the time of Billy Black's grandfather Ephraim Black. As a small child, Billy saw the pack phase for one last time, before the joined their ancestors in the great beyond. It was a bittersweet love-hate relationship between these families and the vampires who inspired the phase. Quill Ateara the fourth might have lived if he'd been a wolf and Chief Black would never have succumbed to diabetes, but the spirits had decreed it so and they could do nothing about it. 

The tribe held no bitterness towards the Cullens, why would they? Each were what they were, in reality, it was good that the young wolves when they phased, wouldn't have to fight. Because in the past many died at the hands or teeth of Cold Ones. So these animal drinkers posed no threat and the gene was strengthened once more as new blood bolstered the old. Peace was what the tribe held dearest and the treaty held that peace for them.

**BC**

So history had become fact and one lone wolf in the shape of Sam Uley had phased when the same vampires who inspired the phase in Ephraim Blacks time, returned to the north-west peninsula to once more live. The vampires were unaware then and now that they were the cause of this occurrence, but if they had cared to think about it they would have known. In fact, it's unsure if at least one of those vampires did not actually know and said nothing! 

But they had secured a treaty with the tribe and enjoyed a peaceful co-existence at that time and would once again. The Cullen's or the Olympic Coven, were a group of seven, all varying ages and all dedicated to reframing from feeding from humans. This was a rare thing among vampires and many saw them as a joke! An anomaly! Freaks of nature even! But as they kept the secret and moved often the leaders of their world saw no harm in them, except maybe the size of the coven and the types of gifts they had.

On their last visit here they counted only five but had two new and very highly talented additions to the coven or family as they liked to think of themselves. The leader was a good and compassionate vampire; he loved life, all life and did his best to help whenever possible. He had become a doctor to the humans and saved many people who would have died without his intervention. But the secret was of paramount importance to Carlisle Cullen, especially as he was a close friend of the vampire world's leaders. 

He would do nothing to bring his race into danger or the chance of exposure, especially in this new digital age they now lived in. If they returned to a previous location, he would play his own son or grandson to alleviate any suspicion. They now if staying in once place for very long, had the youngest looking attending school, but not all and certainly not the ones who did not look like children, that would be stupid and would definitely draw unwanted attention. 

So in the case of Jasper Whitlock, he played a cousin or friend to Carlisle and Esme Platt Cullen, as he would never pass as a high school attendee, nor would he want too. His gift of empathy would not be able to stand the constant barrage from so many angst-ridden teenagers or the deluge from the disillusioned teachers. So he either played the part of a Historian on sabbatical or just a visiting friend, who decided to stay on for a while.

Emmett McCarty and Rosalie Hale McCarty often attended college, as education changed much over the decades and often needed updating, but more often ran online business' from home, wherever they went, the distance was no deterrent to a vampire. Neither had a gift, well Emmett's immense strength could be one but otherwise they were just ordinary vampires like Esme, Carlisle's wife and mate. Esme ran an online business too; she was an interior decorator and like her husband often played her own descendant.

That left the other two, Alice Brandon Whitlock and Edward Masen. Alice was Jasper's wife but as she could look younger than her body's nineteen years. She would be attending high school this year and then again next year with the seventeen-year-old Edward, who looked exactly his age and even after ninety years he had changed not one little bit, which was unusual for a vampire! They always learnt and grew it was seemingly inherent in their DNA.

Alice was a lover of people and enjoyed the drama of high school very much; she also saw the future and was a godsend to the Cullens. Her love of the finer things in life often had to be thwarted, they could not be seen to stand out from the crowd and had to dress conservatively and drive understated cars. As with their homes, larger yes but not grand and outlandish, this too would seem suspicious to the humans. This was why they often split from each other, so they could blow off the constraints of being a doctor's family and be themselves.

So at present they were, Dr Carlisle Cullen and his wife Esme, his younger sister Rosalie and her husband Emmett McCarty, Emmett's little sister Alice McCarty and Esme's younger brother Edward Masen. Along with Carlisle's cousin through marriage, Jasper Whitlock. So with this in mind Carlisle called the reservation to talk to the Chief, he wished to reaffirm their treaty and add Jasper and Alice to it. He wasn't surprised when he found the Chief was a Black, but that only one wolf was phasing, was most certainly a shock! 

His surprise at hearing now they were staying more would appear this was the first of Carlisle knowing they were the tribe's trigger.

"We'll leave right away Chief Black if you ask us" He offered,

"It's already to late Doctor, they will phase now anyway and the council are happy to let things stand" he was informed.

The treaty was ratified and all was well, a meeting was set up for all to meet so the Alpha could get their scents and thus avoid any mishaps. Carlisle was perplexed why Edward had not told them about this last time, he must have known!

But this amicable accord would not be for long, unforeseen things were about to happen in the next few months. The longest-held secrets were about to be wrecked and a human drawn into a world not meant for her. The tribe and the Cullens would both be set on a course, not of their making. The arrogance of one vampire would cause ripples across the globe. All because that vampire thought himself to be better, wiser and more intelligent than even the ruling body, 'The Volturi'.

Why you may wonder, because he thought his gift of reading minds was more important than other gifts and his innate arrogance would never allow him to think, he was ever wrong. As a general rule, he complied with the laws, but always only just. He tended to swim close to the line and his sire was too lax with him. This would lead to their downfall if Carlisle Cullen had paid more attention to Edwards training maybe that would have saved him, but maybe not.

**BC**

The day arrived when Forks' Chief of Police would pick up his daughter from the airport. Isabella was a socially awkward girl for her age. She'd missed out on so much, having been to busy running her mother's home. While other young girls were tackling the world of boys and fashion, she worried about bills being paid on time and having enough food to eat. But her flighty, almost delinquent mother had recently remarried and he now took over the reins of power.

Isabella was surplus to requirements now and made the selfish and self-absorbed Renee feel old since her new husband was nearer her daughter's age than hers. So she was packed off to her father several states away. Not that the young girl minded, she looked forward to living with a much more responsible parent. If all she had to do was cook and clean for Charlie Swan that would be great. Heck, it would be a holiday for the child.

Father and daughter fell quickly into a routine, being so similar in attitude and nature. Neither was outgoing or verbose, more staid in nature and insular in their habits. Then dawned the first day of school, which would cause chaos in Isabella's small world. Fear was the most prevalent emotion exuding from the young girl, fear of not fitting in. Fear of being ridiculed or bullied! Fear of making a fool of herself and just plain fear of everything new around her.

She was not suited to moving around the country, being introverted and shy; she was an innocent in every way. By lunchtime she was ready to burst into tears, so much attention directed at her alone was starting to overwhelm her. Then she saw them for the first time and all other fears fled, leaving only terror. They were wrong, they were other, and they were dangerous! How could ones who looked so beautiful, feel so evil?

**BC**

The two Cullens noted the new girl, hell everyone had been talking about her for days. She was ordinary, not plain, but not a beauty either. Alice had no reaction to the child why would she, she was just another human. But visions of Edward doing something outlandish, stupid and beyond dangerous, flashed through her mind! A text home to Jasper by Alice had him in the forest behind the school quickly. Edward could see nothing, hear nothing around him. She was his main focus; he was confused but intrigued. 

Jasper felt her overwhelming fear, it was more so than everyone else's as they had acclimated to the Cullens presence. What he felt from Edward was the thing that caught his attention. It was a possessive vibe and not in a mate or friend way, no this was domineering and demanding! He wanted that child; he wanted to own her body and soul. But only if he could control his lust for her blood which was almost overpowering in its strength.

He quickly got out of Edwards range and called Carlisle,

"Carlisle, Edward has convinced himself that Chief Swan's daughter is for him by right, says he can't hear her. She's terrified of him, that's all!" Jasper said scathingly, the idiot's dramatics annoying him.

The call to the school came not five minutes later, a family emergency at home. Alice and Edward would be picked up by Jasper Whitlock soon. When he strode in, the room collectively shuddered and he grimaced. Edward was refusing to leave but the much stronger Jasper dragged him out. Alice suddenly saw the reason, Bella was his singer! If Edward had paid any attention he'd have heard Isabella's mind start to react, once her fear receded away from their presence.

**BC**

Bella was visibly shaken with the strange non-encounter. That boy had stared at her like she was food and it had made her feel sick to her stomach. Upon reaching biology she realised that if he'd been here she would have had to share a desk with him. No! She'd transfer out first. So at the end of her first day, Bella tried with no avail to get into any other class but luck was not on her side.

By the time she got home, she had calmed down somewhat, but not enough. Bella was looking all around her jumping at shadows really. The human girl was almost at the end of her rope. It was about to snap completely and nobody was aware until it was too late. She stepped out of her truck and into a nightmare. The smell of blood assaulted her before she even opened the door and she barely saw the bodies on the living room floor before Edward was on her.

Totally crazed by blood he didn't hear Bella's thoughts, didn't hear the young wolf's either. The wolves would soon be coming for him. Charlie Swan was dead, lying in a pool of Jacob Black's blood, his own already gone thanks to the crazed vampire. Edward had gone to wait for Bella and thought to take her and run. But smelling the wolf scent from the boy who had yet to phase he went ballistic and attacked him in the Chief's house. A house that was already saturated in Bella's scent and Edward saw him as a threat to his prey, his blood, his pet.

Edward rampaged in there growling and hissing at the two men he saw as contenders for Bella's blood. That was all it took for Jake to phase and Charlie to start shooting. A bullet ricocheted off of Edward and hit Charlie in the head killing him instantly. Once the bullet struck Charlie Edward was on him like a shot draining him before it went cold. Jake tried to fight with the vampire but was young and still disorientated by the sudden phase.

He clawed and bit at Edward doing a lot of superficial damage and then as Bella arrived, Edward snapped his back like a twig. Whether in the grip of bloodlust he forgot the wolves healed quickly no one knew. But as he pounced on Bella it gave Jacob time to heal a little and he still in wolf form dragged himself over towards the girl and the vampire draining her. Biting deeply into Edward's leg, stopping him momentarily and then Edward finally heard something.

Feet running, paws pounding the earth, voices yelling in his mind. So true to form, Edward ran for his life leaving utter devastation behind him. Jacob phased human, covered himself with a throw and crawled slowly over to Bella. She was unresponsive, cold and silent under his hot clammy hands. Every legend filtered through the boy's mind and he knew he had to cover this up, but how? Fire! Quickly as he could, he got up and dressing in some of Charlie's old clothes, Jacob then rushed to the basement and rigged the gas boiler to explode.

With one last look at the two Swans, he left by the back door and waited for the other's to arrive. His control and ability to think fast was astonishing, but maybe not for the new Alpha of the Quileute pack. So as both vampires and wolves arrived he held everyone back. Telling everyone what happened, but between the pack mind and Alice's visions, they already knew the most of it. The treaty was violated and Edward must die for biting and draining two humans.

Just as the house blew, Jasper stepped forward,

"I will hunt Edward down and I will destroy him. You have my word" he told the wolves.

Carlisle hung his head knowing this was his fault ultimately.

"Edward has also broken our laws. His behaviour at school had us already packing up to leave. It would be too hard to explain away all his growling and hissing as Jasper made him leave there today. He is now a condemned man, with no place to go. If we don't find and kill him the Volturi will. Any kind of exposure is unwanted by our ruling body and the town is talking already" He explained.

"We will leave after the memorials for Bella and Charlie Swan, never to return to the Olympic peninsula. In fact, never will we participate in this kind of scenario again. We were too conspicuous and Carlisle should have known better. But Edward had convinced him it would be a good way to keep tabs on the thoughts of the humans" Esme said shaking her head sadly.

As the sound of fire engines was heard they all scattered to the forest and made their plans. The town of Forks was about to go into deep mourning, for both for their beloved Police Chief and his newly arrived daughter, Isabella. Edward ran for the Cullen house filled his Volvo with his personal things and grabbed all the loose money he could find. He knew deep down his credit would be stopped and he was now persona non gratis in the family and probably the vampire world.

But he really didn't care; he left his insignia and cell phone behind, as an act of defiance and a snub to his family. He was still high on the blood of his singer and her father as he left for who knew where! He could never consciously make a decision ever again, as he knew Alice would see it. But ever the weakling once the high wore off he would change his mind, forgetting he had burned his boats with his whole behaviour and Attitude.

**BC**

Three days later while the whole town was at the church for the memorial. The Cullens and the Quileutes were on different sides of the small church. There would be no war, one look at the other vampire's eyes told them only Edward had gone off the rails and the Elders had learned much about singers and wondered if this had been the cause of some of the Legends from their history.

Even Jacob's view of just how crazed Edward was helped to keep the peace between the two rival factions. He'd explained,

"Edward had looked almost rabid! Totally demented! It was terrifying to see. Venom was dripping from his mouth and soaking his clothes"

Jasper kept looking at his wife, she knew something, she was hiding something, but what?

At the Swan's old house, now just a pile of rubble. Where no bodies were found as the fire had burned too hot to find anything. Only the Cullens and the wolves knew this was because of Edward's venom in the two bodies. The debris shifted as it had been doing since the fire went out. But this time a small pale hand broke the surface, Bella Swan had survived the ordeal and devastation that had surrounded her. The floor had cracked with the explosion and she had been thrown into a fissure below her.

Protected by the concrete above her the fire was only within her body as she changed. All she could remember was seeing her dead father on the floor and a huge wolf who strangely tried to help her. Her one over-riding thought was, **'Destroy Edward Cullen!' **As Bella slipped into the forest behind her old home she could smell two things, wet dog and a scent similar to her own but also different. This is the one she followed and found herself outside the Cullens home.

Searching every room she soon found Edward's ransacked one and she knew he's left in a hurry; well she would soon be right behind him. Grabbing up one of his journals that had a strong scent she went in search of a bag to keep it in, to preserve the scent for as long as possible. Once she had committed every nuance of his scent to memory, she would ditch it as the worthless trash it was. She knew he would have had transport so she too went in search of some. What she found in the garage stopped her in her tracks.

A large cardboard sign which read, **'Bella'. **The name resonated with her; she was Bella this was for her. Below it was a graphite grey motorbike, a pile of what looked like leather and a letter on the top. Bella picked it up and started to read the contents,

** _Bella Swan, _ **

** _Nobody knows about you yet. If they had, Carlisle would have stopped you from getting your revenge on Edward. The family would have insisted you join it and become a vegetarian vampire like us. I know you would hate that, you would hate being told what to do, where to go and when to do everything. So I'm setting you free. In the panniers is enough money to start a new life. _ **

** _But first get changed, take your old clothes with you and burn them later. Get high up into the mountains and read the notes I also enclosed in there too. Think of them as Vampire 101 classes. We have rules and if you ignore them you will die! You can't get revenge if you're dead!_ **

** _Once you've fed, I'd go for a mountain lion or bear, it's closer to human. Go to Seattle and see J. Jenks; he's expecting you in a couple of days. Please don't kill him he's very useful. Get a new Identity and then read the journal you took from his room, it will give you an insight into the mind of Edward Cullen, Oh make that Masen! Good luck my new sister, we will hopefully meet again one day._ **

** _Alice Cullen_ **

Bella had no idea how the little vampire she'd only seen once knew all that. But she did as she was bid and donned the leather gear. Climbed onto the bike and took off up the mountain to gather her thoughts and hopefully deal with the burning in her throat. This day has been really strange and she feels a little out of control. She has no idea how unusual she really was. Alice had foreseen the amazing control Bella had and knew she would not go on a rampage. The need for revenge was too great!

**BC**

Jasper cornered Alice as they left the memorial. She refused to say anything and he was angry with her, but he had to leave soon if he wanted to pick up Edward's trail before it got too cold. When everyone reached the house only he picked up on the extra scent, it was Edward, but not! He said nothing to the others as he searched the house, there it was again in Edward's room and one of his journals was missing. He then entered the garage quietly and saw Alice destroying a cardboard sign, but he saw the name fleetingly.

Clearing his throat unnecessarily he raised an eyebrow to his wife and she sighed. Beckoning him to follow her she led him away from the house and told him about Bella. Jasper was incensed; Alice was now breaking their laws just as Edward had done. She patiently told him,

"No, Jasper she may be a newborn, but she's controlled and out for revenge! This is her right, because not only has Edward killed her father, but he's now a sire who's left her all alone".

She went on to tell him why she hadn't told anyone,

"Carlisle would have insisted she stay here. Demanded she follows our way of life and to give up any idea of revenge on Edward. You know he would!"

Jasper had to agree with her on that point, Carlisle could only see his way of life and it wasn't for everyone. So shaking his head at his wife he headed home and gathered his things. He only had a week and then her scent would change and become her own. If he didn't find her before that it would be so much harder later.

Carlisle was devastated by all that had happened and as they all packed to leave Forks forever, he was even a little angry with himself and his wayward son. This had been Esme's favourite home and they could never come back! Why had he let Edward convince him to let him go alone to Denali? He should have known the draw of his singer would pull him to her house. He should have insisted on taking him and now two people were dead.

**BC**

Bella had done as Alice suggested and had found two male bears fighting and sated herself on them. Now she sat reading the notes on 'How To Be A Vampire'. It was bizarre and under any other circumstances, it would have been funny!

1) **Stay out of the sun when you're not alone unless it's another vampire** (Bella had gotten a shock seeing herself sparkle already and planned to)

2) **Avoid humans as much as possible when you feel hungry** (That she felt was obvious) **So you don't go on a rampage** (_'Oh! Fine'_ she thought _'I can do that'_)

3) **If you plan on killing humans to survive, make sure they are criminals and make sure they are dead!** ('_Duh!'_ This she'd learned the hard way)

4) **Always** **dispose of the bodies, animal and human. Fire is best to hide vampire attacks on humans** (_'Well, that makes sense'_) **Bury animal kills, small rodents ad bugs would still find it** (_'Okay, that also makes sense'_)

Bella paused there in her reading and rushed back to hide the two dead bears. She also destroyed her old clothes too. Then returned to see what else Alice said.

5) **Practise** **being more humanlike, walk slower, fidget, sigh and pretend to breath more and to blink** (Bella realised she had been sitting motionless for a while and nodded to herself)

6) **Hide your eyes with the sunglasses I left for you, the red will be noticeable** (_'Damn, she's right'_)

7) **Feed before interacting with Jenks or anyone you don't want to kill**! (_'Ah, good idea'_)

8) **Make your new identity one you won't slip up with, just in the beginning it gets easier. Like maybe Annabella Swanson or Arabella Swain, play around with it till your happy** (_'Wow, never thought about that!'_)

9) **Trust your gut instinct, not all vampires are nice or good. But most are clever**! (_'Just like humans then'_)

10) **You are not the only one after Edward, so keep moving. He'll avoid anywhere we lived before but will stay out of the constant sunshine. Try Chicago first, he owns a home there. He's back on the human diet but won't be as discerning as you **(_'Shit! This is not going to be so easy'_)

Bella was sure she would cope, her desire for revenge was actually containing her newborn tendencies, and she was saving all her rage and anger for him alone. She thought she would take her time getting to Seattle, let herself acclimate to her new lifestyle. Bella assumed Edward would have headed there too, he would need new documents as well, and maybe she'd be able to find out. She doubted Jenks would tell her, but if he had a receptionist, then maybe!

**BC**

Jasper had to revise his plans; he would get to Seattle and wait for the girl. Then he would follow her, she had the right to kill Edward and if she didn't he would. He already knew she was smart, taking one of his journals. For the scent he assumed, to keep it fresh in the mind and to commit it to memory, yes she was smart. So once back at the house, he promised to keep them informed and see them at the new place in Maine in a few weeks.

He was going to take his car at first, but back in the garage he smelt the exhaust of another bike and that decided him, his Ducati it was. Decked out in black leather from head to foot he climbed onto his bike. A little surprised Alice wasn't there to see him off. But he guessed she was annoyed he'd caught her out, she never learns! You can't hide your emotions from an empath.

Jasper made good time getting to Seattle that he actually saw Edward going into Jenks office.

_'Christ that boy was stupid why was he still here?'_

If he had not changed his mind and was letting Bella kill him, this would have been over before it began. Edwards arrogance staggered him, did he think the family would let him live? He climbed up on the roof of the building as listened to Edward's conversations with the receptionist and Jenks.

Jasper now knew what name he was travelling under for now. He also got his next alias too, smirking to himself when he heard Edward demand,

"Remember Jenks, tell no one! Not even my old family"

Jasper settled in to wait, finding Edward again would be easy, he was so predictable. Telling Jenks he had been staying at some high-end hotel. No hiding or doing without for him. Feeling that he was doing right by the girl and his family. Jasper lay on the roof and waited, happy with his decision. Alice had told him Bella would be there in two days, but he felt if she was controlled then she would appear sooner.

The following day he was proved right Bella turned up in the early afternoon. She was calm, sated and cautious. Also unlike Edward, she looked around then glanced upwards, feeling him even though she couldn't see him. Jasper was impressed; she was like no other newborn he'd seen in his many long years.

He was amused by her attitude; she'd popped something into her mouth as if chewing gum. Most likely a piece of wood or stone, it gave the illusion without the dire taste. Then as she sat waiting she casually asked the receptionist,

"Has my brother been in? Maybe in the last couple of days"

The woman asked who and Bella described Edward to a tee. In a sarcastic tone, she detailed off,

"You know, tall, bronze sex hair, thinks he's god's gift to womankind!"

The receptionist snorted and said,

"Yes, Mr Turner called by yesterday" trying not to laugh as Bella mumbled,

"What an asshole!" Then Bella said,

"Thank god he's only my half-brother. The same mama, different daddy's"

This covered them having different names. Yes, she was very smart Jasper thought once again. Her new name was now Annabella Swanstead, close but not that close. Yes, unlike Edward this young lady would actually make a decent vampire, she was aware and careful.

**BC**

Once back outside of the building Bella jumped on her bike and hurried away to a remoter location. The smell of all those humans had set her on edge and she'd have to go back tomorrow for her papers, Alice had placed a rush on them. Bella rightly assumed Edward would have had to wait longer. She now pulled out the phone Alice had given her and searched for hotels, upper-class hotels that Edward may have stayed at. Phoning them all and on the fourth one ascertained her brother had indeed checked out this morning.

Bella had given them a sob story about waiting at the airport, thinking the idiot had forgotten to meet her, as her flight was delayed. Thanked the guy several times and hung up. Bella was able to come off more human due to her lack of interaction with vampires. There was no one telling her how to act, so she was just being herself really. As the evening turned into night Bella decided it was time to try human blood, she was getting hungry but not desperate. She felt now would be the best time.

She was nervous, no she was terrified, but without help, she had to learn all by herself. Bella was at present unaware Jasper was nearby; he was too good to be caught out twice. Deciding to leave her bike hidden she set off on foot. Jasper followed her lead and using her scent he was not too far behind her. He was pleased to find it was changing quickly, Edward's scent was fading from hers. She was gaining a more subtle, earthy depth to her floral scent, it was not unattractive, in fact, it was quite appealing.

Jasper stayed well back letting her do this herself but was there if it went badly. Actually, it went very well; she was quick, clean and well-controlled. Then she disposed of the body in a dumpster, setting it alight. When it didn't catch fast enough, she spat her venom in there and it went up like a Roman candle. Once again Jasper was impressed by Bella's ingenuity. She had targeted a drug addict, one hit away from his demise anyway. It was almost a mercy killing; his body stank of disease and death.

Once back at her bike Bella continued to read Alice's guide to vampires! She was not as unaware of the other vampire out there in the woods as he thought; she had picked up his scent crossing her own. But somehow she knew he was no threat to her, he must be the one also after Edward that Alice mentioned. He didn't approach and she didn't act as if she knew he was there. Settling down to await the call from Jenks the next morning, Bella read all about the Volturi and their rules.

Alice also wrote about vampires she knew and where they were located. How most were traditional hunters and that her family and the Denali's were the anomalies. About gifts and those that had them, some harmless if intrusive like her own. Some deadly and painful like the Volturi guard. How Edward had thought her mind was silent to him and therefore she was meant for him, but once scented she was his singer and marked for death. How Jasper said her terror at the sight of his staring black eyes had frozen her emotionally and thus cleared her mind.

None of this made her less inclined to kill Edward, if he had attacked her alone, maybe. But he had caused her father's death and then drained him. The attack on the wolf that was at the house to visit, none of that was necessary or abiding by their laws. She'd read about the treaty and he had not cared about any of it, just his own gratification and for that, he would die. But not quickly, a plan was starting to form in her mind and she would torment him before finally getting her revenge. Jasper could feel her uncontrolled glee and knew she was making plans and they wouldn't bode well for Edward.

**BC**

The next morning Jenks called and Bella as off to get her documents. She stopped on the street suddenly, looking down at herself and went into a shop. As Jasper watched from across the street as she bought jeans and ankle boots, as well as some underwear. She stood deliberating near the window and had two tops in her hand a blue and a red. As she held the red one in front of herself he couldn't help sending her some approval. Sensible girl not wearing the same as yesterday, Jenks might not notice, but the receptionist would.

She did a quick change and left looking totally different than yesterday only her leather jacket was the same. The thing that Jasper noticed was how little she'd spent to look so good. His family spent thousands on outfits barely worn twice; she'd spent less than two hundred dollars. Alice always insisted on the best, but Bella had just proved her totally wrong, Clothes don't maketh the man! Jasper now looked down at himself and thought what the hell. As Bella went into Jenks building he went into the shop next to the one she'd been in and bought some jeans and a denim shirt.

Bella's first port of call after leaving Jenks office was the hotel Edward had stayed at. Ignoring the hotel itself and heading for the garage below it. She found where he'd parked the Volvo and started seriously sniffing the ground. Jasper was totally in awe as he watched from an alleyway across the street; she'd make an awesome tracker. She'd been getting the smell of the tyres, his exhaust, and any emissions his car gave off because no two cars smelled the same to them.

Then they were off, following Edward's car as it headed south. It looked like he was on route for Chicago, again how predictable. If they were the Volturi he'd be dead by now. Jasper's main worry was once Bella and Charlie's blood wore off how would Edward feed? He could hazard a guess and he doubted it would be a criminal. He was going to wreak havoc across America if they didn't stop him. Their first scent of him was in Spokane Washington, he'd stopped to fill up on gas so they did too, Bella first as she took off Jasper filled his tank.

**BC**

Edward had passed the national forests, but with reservations on either side, he probably didn't want to take the chance of stopping. Whereas Bella and Jasper were tanking down the interstate, Edward was meandering enjoying his freedom from the family. It was around Bozeman Montana, he left the road and Bella scented him in a museum of all places. He had just dazzled some poor schoolgirl and was leading her out when Bella found him that was close. Bella was covered from head to foot once more, so Edward saw nothing, but he heard her alright as did Jasper.

"Kill another innocent Edward Cullen and your death will be twice as painful!" he let go the girl and once more ran for his life.

Bella didn't rush after him and Jasper was surprised till he heard her mumble,

"Not hearing my thoughts, no way!"

He smiled and without realising sent her some praise. Bella tried not to react but was thankful for it; he thought she was doing okay. Bella led the young girl back inside and called a security guard,

"She was wandering outside, kinda disorientated!" she said kindly and then left.

Once back on the road it was obvious Edward was no longer heading for Chicago. Denver, he was aiming for the nearest big city, was he hoping to lose Bella there. Jasper hunted along the next stretch and Bella was waiting till she got to Denver. Edward too, decided he better feed on some unsavoury type. Although he shuddered at the thought of touching someone dirty. All the while trying to work out who that was? He didn't see her at all and was too stupid to try and catch her scent, which was still a little like his own.

This went on for several days, through Kansas City, St Louis, Indianapolis, Cincinnati, Columbus and Pittsburgh. Jasper was catching food whenever he could; the other two were killing criminals. But in Columbus Edward was getting lazy and nearly killed a student but Bella was there saying,

"Tut-tut, that's two strikes, Edward!" He growled at her.

Then dropping the unconscious guy as she laughed before he once more ran. This time he caught her scent but now it meant nothing to him at all. He was heading for New York, thinking that was the one place he could lose her. Panic was setting in for Edward, he finally caved bought a phone and called Carlisle.

"I'm being followed, hunted!" he whined,

"Of course you are Edward you broke the law and our treaty with the wolves! I'm surprised Jasper hasn't caught you yet" Carlisle replied sadly knowing it was just a matter of time.

"No, it's a woman! She's hounding me" he whimpered, "I can't lose her at all. Why is Jasper hunting me?"

"For goodness sake Edward, you broke the law. You drew attention to us at the school! You attacked a Quileute wolf and you killed two innocents! What did you think would happen?" Rose shouted hearing the call.

"You have to help me Carlisle!" he screeched,

"No Edward, he doesn't. You made your bed, now lie in it! Goodbye" Esme said disconnecting the call as Carlisle sobbed in her arms.

Edward was stunned; they were turning their backs on him, just for killing two humans! He just didn't see what he had done as wrong. He truly thought after a few months he could return as if nothing had happened. But this was a step too far for all the others, his slips were numerous and only Carlisle didn't see they were intentional. He was starting to realise this was no game and he would die. Either the woman or Jasper would catch and kill him soon.

**BC**

"Hey Jazzman, what's going on? Eddie called, said a woman was hounding him!" Emmett said as Jasper answered his phone.

"Huh! If by bein' hounded he means she's stoppin' him killin' schoolgirls and first-year students, then yeah she's houndin' him!" Jasper answered angrily,

"What!" Esme shouted, "Jasper you have to stop him"

"No can do Esme, she has first dibs if she bottles then I'll step in!" Jasper told him calmly.

"Who is she, Jasper?" Carlisle asked in a whisper,

"Why don't you ask Alice? This was all her doin' after all!" he said before disconnecting the call.

Alice sighed; she knew she'd have to tell them now. She had hoped that Bella would have killed him by now, but apparently not! One more day and she'd have been gone, shopping in Milan, ah, heaven. She moved slowly down the stairs, not looking forward to this at all. It's so hard telling someone you love that they aren't always right. But now she would have too.

"Alice, is she someone from Edward's past?" Esme asked.

"His very recent past, yes" she replied smiling,

"Do we know her?" Carlisle now asked,

"No, you never met," Alice said honestly.

"Oh for god's sake! Who is the woman after Edward?" Rose demanded succinctly,

"Bella Swan" Alice answered and watched as they all came to grips with that piece of information.

"A newborn, you let a newborn go after Edward?" Emmett gasped,

"Yes" was all Alice said.

"Why? Alice why?" Carlisle almost whispered,

"Revenge! That's all she wanted, revenge. I saw her open her eyes and her first thought was **'Kill Edward Cullen'.** So I helped her" she told him straight.

"But to let a newborn rampage across the country, how could you Alice?" Rose ranted,

"I didn't, have you seen anything in the news? No! Now, did any of you notice someone had been in the house the day of the memorial?" Alice now asked them.

"**What?**" yelled both Esme and Rose, "**Here?**" asked Carlisle fearfully, "**Who?**" Emmett quizzed confused.

"Bella, she followed his scent here, took one of his journals from his already ransacked room. Then found the bike, clothes and money I left her and she drove away. Jasper knew she'd been here, he smelt her scent the minute we arrived back! Dragged me off demanded answers and then he went off after her" Alice told her stunned family.

"We're really rubbish at being vampires aren't we?" Emmett asked no one in particular,

"Yes, we have relied too heavily on our gifts and pretended we were human and now we're neither," Alice said sadly and Carlisle slumped into a chair.

"You didn't want me to turn her into that did you?" he sighed,

"No, I didn't want her to destroy the family and she would have. Her need for revenge would have ripped us apart" Alice told him sincerely.

"How's she doing Alice?" Rose asked now concerned for the young girl,

"Jasper is beyond impressed. He's never had to step in to help her and he thinks she's one hell of a tracker" she replied, not giving them anything personal about Bella.

"You don't want us to know anything about her do you, Alice?" Esme said shrewdly,

"No, she's not a Cullen! She never will be. Would you want to live with the family of your father's murderer?" Alice stated bluntly and Rose and Esme gasped, as Alice added to herself 'Or your future mates ex-wife'.

"No, no I wouldn't. I'd hate them all" Rose answered quietly as Esme sobbed.

**BC**

A very tired and distraught Edward finally reached New York; maybe he could lose them here. He prayed he could lose them here. But he was at a serious loss, he didn't know how to hide or stay out of the limelight. He didn't know how to be a vampire. He couldn't bring himself to hide in a dive or a cheap hotel; he was used to the best and didn't want anything less. So he would hide in plain sight, she wouldn't kill him around humans would she.

But then he had, with no thought for neighbours or passerby's he'd killed the Swans and attacked a wolf in broad daylight. Maybe this was his penance, maybe she knew them. Why had Jasper not come for him? Was he letting that woman taunt him, ridicule him. Again Edward thought this might be his penance, had he not disparaged and ridiculed Jasper, even knowing he was capable of killing him so easily. But Carlisle had been there to hide behind, now he had no one and no one cared anymore.

Jasper was watching Bella hunt, she was so clean and precise about it, especially for only being a week old. The more he watched her the more he cared what happened to her. Why he was unsure, what was so special about this newborn? He hadn't even talked to her, but he had realised he was projecting to her and he knew she knew he was there. She almost looked for his approval of things she did and he gave it willingly. He felt a familiar presence next to him,

"What we lookin' at Major? Ooh, pretty! Who's your girl?" Peter asked quietly,

"She's not mine. That's Bella, she's trackin' Edward Cullen, has been for a week" Jasper replied with pride and Peter smirked knowingly.

"Oh, well when she's done maybe Char and I will take her home," he said nonchalantly and Jasper bristled at the thought,

"Can we, you can come to Major" Charlotte said from his other side.

"I'll be goin' back to the Cullens," he said with some irritation, he never said home, always the Cullens,

"No you won't and you know it, you ain't ever goin' back there!" Peter said, in that, I know it voice.

"You know that for certain?" Jasper asked perking up a little and Peter nodded.

"She's sent the divorce papers to the tame lawyer here in New York, all you got to do is sign them. You know it's over don't you?" Peter said and this time Jasper nodded.

Down below them Bella was getting a little antsy, she'd felt Jasper's emotions flying all over the place before settling back to, well happiness, that's good. She could feel the two others watching her as well, but wasn't worried because he wasn't either. How was it her life now revolved around the emotions of a guy she'd never spoken to? Would he just leave once she'd killed Edward? Was that why she was dragging this out? But enough was enough it was time, she wanted free of Edward Cullen for ever.

Bella once more changes out of her leathers into the jeans and top she bought in Seattle. For the first time leaving her head uncovered and her eyes undisguised by sunglasses. She heads towards where she can smell Edward's scent. He senses her near him and tenses, then turns and see the red eyes of the young girl he thought he'd murdered. The look of horror that crosses his face is answered by her smirk and he knows this will be his end.

He does the only thing he can and runs, runs from Bella, runs from the Whitlocks who are keeping a close watch on them both. He keeps running until New York is just a glow in the sky behind him and still she's there. Eventually he can run no more, there is no point she will never let him be free, she will never stop chasing him. He stops and stands there with his back to her, shaking with terror, just as she once did before him. Suddenly he feels calm and knows his brother is near, he sends his thanks and prepares to die with a little dignity.

"I know sorry means nothing to you, but for what it's worth I am" Edward says as Bella steps up behind him.

He puts up no fight and her newborn strength gives her the power to tear him apart. She slowly gathers him into a pile, bending down she light the sleeve of his shirt and watches for a moment. As Bella has now finally killed Edward, she suddenly sees her future as very long and very lonely and is afraid. Her only connection with this world is a vampire she's never seen and the emotions he sends her. She'll miss them, but they aren't enough to keep her warm at night, she needs more, so much more. So she attempts to step into the pyre after him not knowing what to do now her revenge is done.

"Not so fast there, little darlin'! You're not thinkin' of leavin' me are you?"

A voice rings out and two arms wrap around her body pulling her back roughly against him. Bella starts to sob, she cries for her father who has gone from this world, she cries for herself left behind to cope in a strange dimension of it. All the time his arms stay around her and he sends her feeling of love, understanding and hope. Hope for the future, hope for her salvation and his too. As she slowly turns in his arms she sees more than hope in his eyes, she sees promises as his lips descend to hers.

**Author's Note:**

> Hokwat - Non-Quileute  
Swanstead is actually a borough of Basildon in Essex UK (as the English say, in Scotland, it's a burgh, ) pronounced 'Burra', as in Edinburgh - Eh-din-burra


End file.
